


Misaki's First Binder | Aichi's First Encounter With A Binder

by anielsen33326



Series: Omake For The Kaichi AU [4]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Matriarch, Misaki Tokura and Aichi Sendou Friendship, Supportive Misaki Tokura, Whispering, binder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Relationships: Sendou Aichi & Tokura Misaki
Series: Omake For The Kaichi AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090796
Kudos: 2





	Misaki's First Binder | Aichi's First Encounter With A Binder

The day after Misaki and Aichi’s fight...

Aichi greets Misaki, cheesecake in the lunchbag.

He notices that Misaki’s chest is much flatter, almost nonexistent. She looks vaguely uncomfortable, trying her gosh damn hardest to _not_ wince.

**Aichi, whispering** : Misaki, why is your chest flat?

**Misaki, also whispering** : I’m wearing a binder

**Aichi, watering and worried** : But isn’t that really uncomfortable?!

**Misaki:** It’s worth it for you. I don’t want you to be scared of me. _Please_ don’t worry about it.

**Aichi, tearing up** : But-

**Misaki** : _Aichi,_ I’m fine. I will get used to it soon enough. I made sure Shin didn’t ask questions.

**Aichi, nodding five minutes later** : Ok. I’m so sorry, Misaki. *bows*

**Misaki** : Don’t worry about it. Do I have to call the Matriarch?

**Aichi, flustered and scared** : N-no! I’m sorry!

**Misaki** : Good.

The day continues on as usual. She snaps at anyone else who questions/protests her flatness.

By the time they enter Regionals, the binder is just another piece of clothing.


End file.
